Chosen Master
by adventureboysm
Summary: Inuyasha finds a sword that wields great powers & becomes it's protector(also protects him from the sit command & whenever kagome tries to say it she gets attacked) as it sends him to his greatest journey of all time & learns of what purpose he was sent there for.


**A/N: Just to let you all know that the voice from the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha, makes an appearance & will explain how did he got his soul into the sword in this alternate timeline/reality of Inuyasha & before going to Being a True Friend & Brother story. **

**Happy reading**

 _"Long ago throughout the universe was a tyrant who carved nothing but destruction,pain,tourture, & death. He was known as the Empire King."_

 _As he continued to slaughter my people. I alone have escaped but at what cost? As i sold my own soul into this sacred sword that gave our world hope into the netherworld until it finds a new master worthy to be held by & only he can carry out the sword's awaking if it has been found. For centuries i have waited. But no one came to me/nor was one worthy to be my new master..until a certain white haired demon-man came that one day_

 _(Feudal Era)_

After another torture of sit. Inuyasha decided to cool off for once & decided to think of something else in his spare time

"That Kagome, just who does she think is anyway!?" He shouted "Wish i had something i could use to teach her what it's like to get laid on the ground."

Suddenly he saw something shining not too far

"What the?"

The half hanyou ran toward the mysterious light revealing it to be a sword in a stone( **as well as the appearance from sonic & the black knight except with a gray circle in the middle but not being covered that is**)

"Hmm. I've never seen a sword like that before." I guess one removal wouldn't hurt." Inuyasha said as he lifts the sword up

A bright light appears from the bottom

"A sword like you has never done something like that before." I wonder what kind of sword are you? He curiously wondered "Whatever you are, i bet you be as powerful as the Testsaiga to wipe out a thousand demons or more."

Suddenly the sword glowed

" _I am not a sword my white haired friend_."

Inuyasha was shocked of hearing the voice of the sword

" _Do not be alarmed." I have yet to explain of how am i speaking like this or how do i manged to form my own soul into this." But first i'd like to welcome you as my new master as well as your protector_."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows wondering if this talking sword can be trust worthy.

" _But before you say anything allow me to introduce myself..my name is Moragon_.

Kagome & the others were having a fine lunch until they see Inuyasha coming back with a mysterious sword in his hand

"Hey Inuyasha,what's that you've got there?" Kagome askesd

"Yeah,where you'd get it?" A demon slayer named Sango wondered

"It's very intresting for you to carry another one, since you obtain the Tetsaiga." a monk named Miroku said

Inuyasha a little annyoed eoxpression

"First off, it's not like the Tetsaiga, i just found it in the middle of a rock & pulled it out." He explained"This thing has chosen me as it's new master,not to mention it speaks as well."

Suddenly a little fox who goes by the name of Shippo laughed

"Ha!(8x),You!? A new master!? "Why would a so could talking sword would want you as it's new master!?" Ha(5x)

Just then a whack appread off screen

Shippo gets knocked out cold

"It's no laughing matter, you little squit! It is the truth, & i'll prove it to you! Inuyash irriatted said after trying to convince

Kagome lowered her head as she begins to throw a tantrum

"INUYASHA!" SI-

But before she could finish it a pair of lighting comes out from the sword as it charges towards Kagome as she gets attacked

ZAP

 **AGHHHH!** she screamed as she gets zapped  & gets pushed while rolling

Kagome! Miroku,Sango & Shippo ran toward her checking to see if she was all right

Inuyasha stood speechless until he heard a voice

" _Vile Witch!" I will not allow you to harm my master !_ " The sword shouted in anger while glowing red

The four were in shocked as they realized that Inuyasha was telling the truth

"See?" Now you idiots are going to get it! He shouted and commanded as He now desires the payback he wished for. "Sword do your thing!"

" _With pleasure,master_."

The ground turns blue around Kagome,Miroku,Sango,& Shippo as they looked at each other with fear & yelp while Inuyasha gives a devious smile

ZAP

 **"AHHHH!"** They all screamed before falling to the ground

Inuyasha held his new sword while smiling "Im defenetly keeping you.

 **A/N: So there you have. This will be the first time in Inyasha's life that Kagome will never say sit again for sure. But before i do keep where Inuyasha will follow the path he is destined. Im gonna do a mini story first to watch kagome & others(yes even Koga,Kikyo, & Sessomaru) will get attacked by the half hanyu's new sword. It will also feature other powers it has yet to hold. As well as passing it to Inuyasha real soon. Until then. Happy reading**


End file.
